madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Alex/Quotes
|General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} ''Madagascar * (first lines) Surprise! * Come on Marty, I just came to wish you a happy birthday! * (after giving Marty the Alex snow globe) 10 years old, huh? A decade, double digits, the big 1-O! * (he thinks Marty doesn't like the snow globe) You hate it. Oh! I should've got you the Alex alarm clock. That's the one, that's the big seller. * Here come the people, Marty! Oh, I love the people! It's Fun people fun time! Whoo! * Let's go, Gloria! Up and at 'em! We're open! It's Friday! Field trip day! * Come on! Melman, Melman, Melman! Melman, Melman, Melman! Wake up! Rise and shine! It's another fabulous morning in the Big Apple! Let's go! * Melman, you know it's all in your head. hm? * Hello! Get me missing animals and hurry we've got a lost zebra probably on the way to Connecticut right now and we're gonna need...! * Wait a second. We can’t call the people! (hangs up then destroys the phone booth) They'll be really mad! It'll get Marty transferred for good! You don't bite the hand that feeds ya! * No, no, you don't talk now, okay? You're not so good with the putting your words together and them coming out good thing. Hey! How you doing? Yeah. You know what, everything's cool. We just had a little situation here, that's all. Little internal situation really. My friend just went a little crazy, It happens to everybody. The city, it gets to us all. Just went a little cuckoo in the head. (To Marty and NYC police) * Oh, my head! Where? What? I'm in the box! Oh no! No, no! Not the box! Oh no! They can't transfer me! Not me! I can't breathe, can't breathe, darkness creeping in. Can't breathe, can't breathe, walls closing in around me. So alone, so alone. (in crate en route to Madagascar) * Melman, just shut it! You're the one that suggested this whole idea to happen in the first place. * I was the star in the greatest city on earth! A king! Loved by my people! And you ruined everything! (arguing with Marty) * Oh great, this is just great. San Diego! Now I have to compete with Shamu, and his smug little grin! I can't top that! Can't top it! I'm ruined! I'm gone! I'm out of the business! It's your fault Marty! You ruined me! * They should call this place the San Dilameo Zoo! First they tell you hey, we've got this great open area thing! Let the animals run around for a while! Next thing you know, you've got long hair and everyone's hugging everybody! * Spider! Spider on my back! * Hi theee''eeeeeEEEEEEERE! (to Mort) * We just gotta ask these bozos where the people are. (referring to the lemurs) * No, it's not a latrine. It's a grave! You sent Melman to his grave! Are you happy? * (after Marty said this could be the best thing that's ever happened to them) No, no, no, no, no-no-no, no, no, NO! (From trailer: No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!) This is not the best thing that's ever happen to us! * This is your side of the island, and this is our side of the island. That is the bad side, where you can jump and prance around like a magical pixie horse, and do whatever the heck you wanna do all day long. And this, this is the good side of the island, for those who love New York and care about going home. (To Marty) * Shut up, Spalding! *(after the Beacon of Liberty just burned down) You maniac! You burned it up! Darn you! Darn you all to heck! *Marty, I'm tired. I'm starved. I just wanna go home. *You know, I've been kind of a jerk, Marty. But I've been thinking about what you said and... I'm sorry. *... 27, 28, 29, 30. Hmm, thirty. Thirty black and only twenty-nine white. Looks like you're black with white stripes after all. Dilemma solved. Good night. *I mean that's the thing that you were always looking at, but it's actually there, that's like the real version of... (talking about the scenery that looks like Marty's mural) *I feel like a mile high, pastrami on rye, on the fly from the deli in the sky! *Stay back. Please. I'm a monster. (warning Marty) *(to Marty, trying not to harm him) I don't want to hurt you. *That's my kill! Mine. (growls at his friends) Alex hungry. Alex eat. * It's showtime. Thanks for not giving up on me, Marty. * We're getting out of here. Guys, just go with me on this. Like I said... It's showtime. * My kill! They're all mine! (roars) * (to the foosa) Fear me! Savagery beyond comprehension! * (tasting some sushi) This is better than steak. I love it! I love it! * Yo, Rico! I'll take 300 orders... to go! * You know, by the time we get back to New York, it's gonna be the middle of winter. So I was thinking, why rush? Maybe we could make a few side stops along the way? ''Merry Madagascar * Goodbyes can be bitter sweet. It seems like only 306 days ago, we were snatched from our beloved Central Park Zoo and dumped here in... rustic Madagascar. But now that we're leaving, seeing you all here reminds us just how many friends we've made. * Me? I just wanna see the snow falling down on my beautiful city. New York, here we come! * (their hot air balloon is going down) No, no-no, NO! This isn't happening! * (after the lemurs attacked their balloon) What kind of sick joke is this? * The maroring red w-whatning? * Julienuary? * He's real! * You're going down, Red Night Marocitc Goblin Guy! * I shot down Santa! * Here's the plan; we find the sleigh, help Santa deliver the toys, then, on our way home, he drops us off in New York. Its perfect! What do you guys think? * Great! There goes our lift. * Look, it's not gonna be Christmas Eve for much longer. So either we go without Santa, or the world goes without Christmas. * Me? Melman's the one who lost it in the chimney! * Okay here's the plan, we head to the nearest post office, and we just dump the gifts. *Skipper, get us to the nearest post office... In New York! * New plan, we're not going to the post office anymore. We're Santa's hairy helpers, and we won't rest until every one of these gifts gets delivered. * Skipper, progress report. *(when he sees New York) New York! * No. NO! No more! I can't take it! I'll throw it in the river, they'll be like we've never saw them. * Well we can't leave him back there dancing around with that bump on his head. We gotta go back and help him! (referring to Santa) * Maybe next Christmas in New York. Skipper, full speed ahead! * And we're back in Madagascar. * See Marty, it's not what you get, it's what you give. * (when got hit in the head by a coconut thrown by King Julien) Who's Alex? Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * We'll miss you little fuzz buckets! You've been a great crowd! If you ever come look us up in Manhattan, feel free to call first. Seriously though. Call, okay? (When saying goodbye to the lemurs before going on the plane.) * AHH! Gremlin! (when he mistakes Mort on the wing of the plane during a thunder) * (to Skipper) Who made you king of the plane wreck? * It's like déjà vu. Like-- like I've been here before... (Upon arriving in Africa) *(arriving on the plains of Africa) How! How. Me Alex. Me and me friends fly fly in great metal bird. Then plummet. (whistles a downfall) Flat down. Go boom! Then here we emerged. We offer only happiness and good greetings. * Dad? Mom and Dad? Mom and Dad. It's my mom and dad! I've got a mom and dad! (Upon reuniting with his parents) * Where I come from, we say 'break a leg'! * Wow, I was so young, what happened to me? (Upon being shown his old room) * My Foofie! (his baby blanket) * (Trying to come up with ways to tell Marty apart from other zebras) I dunno, maybe you could wear a bell or something? * (thinking Marty is leaving him) Yeah, fine. Run away, Marty. Run away! That's what you do best! Just like back in New York! * Marty. Look, I know you're in there. And before I go, I've got something I want to say. You've been a great friend. You've helped me so often to see the bright side of my problems that I never think of you as having any. What kind of friend does that make me? A pretty lousy friend I guess. Well, I just want you to know that you're one in a million. So, could you please turn around, so I can tell you that to your face? That's right Marty, Gotcha. I see you in there. Twelfth row, two hundred and third from the left. That's you Marty. I know it's you. You know what makes you special? these guys, they're white with black stripes, you're black with white stripes. You're a dreamer Marty, Always have been. You have a great taste in music, and a horrible taste in friends- not in Melman and Gloria, but, in me. * I know this may seem hard to believe, but, apparently, lions don't dance. * The old man's not bad, eh Marty? Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * Come on. We can do it. We can do anything. It's us! We've got halfway around the world and compare to that, Monte Carlo's just a hop, skip, and a swim away. * Come on, guys. Operation: Penguin Extraction does not include levity. We can't draw attention to ourselves. We're invisible! And I'm talking really quiet. * What are you doing? Zebras can't drive! Only penguins and people can drive! * Your hooves aren't meant to be on a wheel! * (After plane is completely totaled in third film) No, we gotta get home! We can fix it, we'll fix it! Yeah guys, c'mon we'll fix it! You just start from the outside pieces and work your way in. And yeah... perfect. Come on, don't just stand there guys! Marty! Drag that thingy over here, and we'll just attach it to this little dealy-bop over here and - We're not going home. We're never going home. * (begging to Vitaly to let them on the train) Oh come on, man. You gotta do one cat a solid. Cat to cat. Do us a solid here, buddy. Come on. * I flip off from my wire harness, ignite my jet pack, and I toss balloons to the children of the world. The kids love that. They always do. (explaining his act to the circus animals, to which Vitaly scoffs unimpressed.) * The Colosseum, Marty! The original theater in the round. You know, my ancestors used to perform here. (Marty: No kidding!) Every show a captive audience. Apparently they killed. * Really?(After Afro Circus) * Hey Vitaly! Got your game face on? (Vitaly roars at him) Yeah, good game face. (to himself) What is that cat's problem? (imitates Vitaly) "I'm a mean Russian cat who isn't nice to anybody". * (Meeting Gia) I just came by that I hope you don't think of me for some authority figure. * I just want to say thank you for letting us on the train back there. (Imitating Vitaly) I know the big guy with the accent..heh heh...wasn't so excited about that. (Talking to Gia) * Stefano, you're a genius. * (to Stefano) We are going to rethink everything anyone's ever known about a circus! (to his friends) I call it phase four dash seven B wherein in order to get home we will come up with something fresh, something amazing! Something brand new! Fresh, never before seen! Off the chain! (to everyone) Something that will blow the circus promoter away! * (After Stefano comments that families are not entertained at their circus) That's right, families not so entertained because you're just going through the motions out there. It's missing passion. * The fact is, you guys got stuck in a rut. You stopped pushing. You stopped taking risks. But those days are over, because now we are going to completely change the show. * Circus is not about the acts you do. Circus is in here. * Circus is about following your passions wherever they take you. * (After Vitaly says that the circus can't be changed and that is has long tradition) That's what everybody thought Vitaly, until those French Canadians came along, drunk off of their maple syrup and cheap pharmaceuticals and completely lifted the paradigm. * That's right, and you know how they did it? * (after Stefano answers, "They took off all their clothes?") No. They got rid of the animals! * You know what I say to that? I say they can take the animals out of the circus, but they cannot take the animals out of the circus. I mean they cannot- I think you understand what I'm saying. (everyone agrees then Julien said, "Eh, no!") * We don't need humans! Because we've got passion. What does a human say when he's passionate? He says 'I'm an animal!' Well, we are animals! We'll make an all animal circus. Because if we can follow our passions, we can go anywhere! We can do anything! If we do it together! * (to Gia, wondering if Alex actually does trapeze) Oh, I actually do ''do trapeze. * (to the circus animals when they realized that Alex and his friends are just zoo animals) Yes, yes, but wait there's more or less there's less! * (to Gia, confessing that the Trapeze Americano was a fake) It didn't exactly exist when I taught it to you. * (to Stefano) No, Stefano it never really was. * (to Gia) Gia, I... * (Upon having returned to the zoo) My rock looks much smaller than I remember it. * Leaving the zoo... was the best thing that ever happened to us. Look at what we did out there in the world. We were really living! It was exciting! When we were with the circus, we were already home. I just wished we realized it soon. *What do you say we go back? *Well, we'll... we'll make it right by telling them how wrong we were. * If we go down in flames, so be it. (mimicking Vitaly) * Gia! (after being saved from DuBois) * We are doing Trapeze Americano. (to Gia, in order to save Stefano from Dubois) * Gia, take Stefano! * You're going down but not with my head. (to Dubois, before falling into the cobra-invested penguin pool and the dogs with the jet pack skates pulled him up) * Your days of chasing animals are over, Dubois, because you just messed with the king! (before throwing Dubois into his locked habitat.) * This is where animals like you belong. Now sit! (Dubois is shot in the buttocks with the tranquilizer dart.) Lie down. (Dubois lies down, revealing Maurice and Mort. Mort, holding the gun, laughs, "Naughty me.") Roll over. (Dubois rolls over off the rock.) Good Dubois. Now stay. * (last lines) Hey, Skipper, what did you end up doing with the crazy lady, anyway? ---- RETURN TO |General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- ---- REFERENCE SECTION ---- ---- ---- Category:Char-Quotes